If you asked me to
by Nane Reyes
Summary: Acontecimentos entre os episódios Release e Sunshine days. É bem curtinha por isso não falo o resto!


Título : If you asked me to

Autora : Nane Reyes

Classificação : Song fic, dripper.

Nota da autora : Quem me dera se esses personagens fossem meus ! Mas como todos sabem eles pertencem a Fox e ao Chris Carter . O objetivo dessa fic é apenas trazer diversão (ou não) aos leitores .

Fazia um tempão que eu não escrevia em Português, aí tive um surto ontem e escrevi rapidinho. Como já era tarde eu já estava meio delirante, portanto se vocês não gostarem vou entender... É que de repente deu saudade desses dois!

Resumo : Acontecimentos entre os episódios Release e Sunshine Days. Uma pequena história sobre o que pode ter acontecido com eles através de uma música que eu amo!

A música contida nessa fic é de uma das melhores cantoras do mundo: Celine Dion.

Essa é minha primeira song fic, então não sei se fiz muito bem! Feedbacks please!

If you asked me to

SEXTA-FEIRA

Eles haviam saído naquela noite mas não sabiam bem o motivo. John ainda se recuperava dos últimos acontecimentos sobre a descoberta do assassino de seu filho, enquanto Mônica ainda tentava digerir as palavras que Brad havia dirigido á ela quando começaram a investigar. John percebera o desconforto dela, mas não havia tocado no assunto, pois afinal isso dizia respeito a ela somente, mas exatamente nesse momento ele sentiu como se devesse falar algo para quebrar o silêncio:

- Você está bem Mônica?

Ela o olhou rapidamente e logo desviou a cabeça para outra direção, procurando fazer com que ele não visse seus olhos.

Estou bem sim. – ela disse, tomando um gole da bebida em seu copo.

Então porque você desviou o olhar? Eu te conheço Mônica. Sei quando você está mentindo. Me diga o que está havendo?

Ela virou a cabeça novamente para ele e tentou sorrir, mas apenas mexeu a boca levemente.

Você se lembra de quando fomos pedir ajuda para Brad e eu disse que o tinha visto subornando alguém? – John movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente e ela continuou – Ele me acusou de tê-lo deixado por causa disso. E acho que no fundo eu sei que ele tem razão. Eu fugi dele. Deixei-me levar por meus instintos e em vez de enfrentar a situação apenas fugi dela, como se a batalha não fosse valer a pena. E me sinto mal por ter descoberto isso agora. Por perceber que fui covarde a esse ponto.

Você não foi covarde, Mônica. Apenas não quis se magoar mais do que já estava. E sabe o que mais? Essa luta não valeria a pena. Se fosse valer a pena você teria ficado até o fim.

Por que diz isso John?

Porque conheço você o suficiente para saber que nunca abandona o que realmente vale a pena, mesmo que pra isso você tenha que dar o seu sangue. – Ela olhou para ele e abriu um sorriso discreto, imaginando se ele sabia que ele era uma dessas coisas pelas quais ela lutava, mas deixou que as palavras dele enchessem seus ouvidos – E também sei porque aprendi a ser assim com você. A Bárbara não pensava muito assim. Acho que ela agia mais pelo impulso do que ela sentia no momento, e foi isso que ela fez quando nos separamos.

John, você nunca me disse, mas como é que foi exatamente que vocês se separaram?

Antes de Luke desaparecer já não andávamos muito bem. Ela reclamava que eu não tinha tempo para eles, e até com certa razão. Eu me culpava por não poder vê-los como eu gostaria, mas fazia parte da minha profissão. No dia em que o Luke desapareceu eu havia prometido a ele que iríamos andar de bicicleta no parque, mas tive um chamado de emergência e não pude ir. Foi então que ele implorou pra que Bárbara o olhasse andar na rua. Quando fui informado sobre o desaparecimento dele ela me culpou por isso. Disse que se eu tivesse por perto aquilo não teria acontecido.

Deve ter sido difícil pra você. – ela disse pesarosa.

Foi o pior sentimento que eu tive na minha vida. Depois disso passei a realmente achar que era o culpado por tudo. Por ter destruído minha família sem nem ao menos perceber.

Mas você sabe que não foi culpado por isso, não sabe? – ele não deu resposta e ela continuou. Pegou na mão dele sobre a mesa – Você não pode passar o resto da sua vida assim John. Você teve a mesma culpa que ela teve!

O clima ficou meio pesado depois disso e ela demorou até puxar assunto novamente:

Você se envolveu com alguém depois de Bárbara?

Não. Era como se eu acreditasse que quanto mais perto das pessoas, mais mal eu causava á elas. E permaneci com meu coração fechado pra qualquer pessoa que tentasse entrar, assim não me feriria mais e nem feriria outras pessoas.

Deve ser horrível viver assim, John. Mas apenas te digo isso: Você não teve culpa de nada, e merece ser feliz! Tente abrir seu coração novamente!

Naquela noite eles voltaram para casa sem nada dizer, apenas pensando no que já havia sido dito. John deixou Mônica em casa e foi para sua própria casa também.

SÁBADO

Era um sábado chuvoso, como muitos outros naquela época do ano. Sem ter nada o que fazer, Mônica sentou-se no sofá e começou a ler um livro. Não percebeu nem por um momento uma sombra que parou do lado de fora da sua porta e empurrou um pequeno envelope para dentro. Apenas percebeu aquele envelope quando finalmente resolveu se levantar para ir buscar algo para comer. Ela o abriu rápido, tentando imaginar o que era. Mas não havia nenhuma mensagem especifica, e sim uma letra de música, escrita com uma letra inconfundível pra ela. Dizia:

"_Used to be that I believed in something_

_**Eu costumava a acreditar em alguma coisa  
**Used to be that I believed in love_

_**Eu costumava acreditar no amor  
**It's been a long time since I've had that feeling_

_**Já faz um bom tempo desde que tive esse sentimento  
**I could love someone_

_Que eu podia amar alguém  
I could trust someone_

_**Que podia confiar em alguém  
**I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again darlin'_

_**Eu disse que nunca mais deixaria ninguém chegar perto do meu coração novamente, querida  
**I said I'd never let nobody in_

_**Eu disse que nunca mais deixaria alguém entrar  
**But if you asked me to_

_**Mas se você me pedisse  
**I just might change my mind_

_**Eu poderia mudar de idéia  
**And let you in my life, forever_

_**E te deixar entrar na minha vida pra sempre  
**If you asked me to_

_**Se você me pedisse  
**I just might give my heart_

_**Eu poderia dar meu coração  
**And stay here in your arms forever_

_**E ficar aqui em seus braços para sempre  
**If you asked me to_

_**Se você me pedisse  
**If you asked me to_

_**Se você me pedisse  
**Somehow ever since I've been around you_

_**De alguma forma desde que estou perto de você  
**Can't go back to being on my own_

_Não posso voltar a ficar sozinho  
Can't help feeling darling since I've found you_

_**Não posso evitar sentir, querida, desde que te encontrei  
**That I've found my home_

_**Que encontrei meu lar  
**That I'm finally home_

_**Que estou finalmente em casa  
**I said I'd never let nobody get too close to me darling_

_**Eu disse que nunca deixaria ninguém se aproximar muito de mim, querida  
**I said I needed, needed to be free_

_**Eu disse que eu precisava, precisava ser livre  
**But if you asked me to_

_**Mas se você me pedisse  
**I just might change my mind_

_**Eu poderia mudar de idéia  
**And let you in my life, forever_

_**E te deixar entrar na minha vida para sempre  
**If you asked me to_

_**Se você me pedisse  
**I just might give my heart_

_**Eu poderia dar meu coração  
**And stay here in your arms forever_

_**E ficar aqui em seus braços pra sempre  
**If you asked me to_

_**Se você me pedisse  
**If you ask me to, I will give my world to you baby_

_**Se você me pedir eu darei o meu mundo a você querida  
**I need you now_

_**Eu preciso de você agora  
**Ask me to, I'll do anything for you baby, for you baby_

_**Me peça e eu farei qualquer coisa por você, por você querida  
**If you asked me to_

_**Se você me pedisse  
**I'd let you in my life forever_

_**Eu deixaria você entrar em minha vida para sempre  
**If you asked me to..._

_**Se você me pedisse"**_

Monica acabou de ler aquilo e não sabia o que pensar. Seria aquilo realmente o que ele pensava? Será que ele tinha mesmo direcionado aquilo pra ela? Poderia ter simplesmente caído no chão sem que tivessem percebido... A reação que teve então foi apenas uma: Ir até sua casa.

Ela tocou a campainha e esperou por alguns segundos, até ouvir passos vindo até ela. A porta se abriu e ela viu John olhando-a como se não a esperasse ali.

Monnie – ele disse apenas.

John... Não sei bem o que eu estou fazendo, mas espero que esteja fazendo a coisa certa.

Fala, Monnie, o que foi? – do jeito que ele falava ela começava a achar que realmente tinha sido um grande engano.

Não, nada. Esquece. Eu acho que eu...

Por favor fale! Eu preciso ouvir! - Então ela viu um brilho nos olhos dele que não sabia dizer o porque, mas que simplesmente a fez falar.

Me deixa fazer parte da sua vida? Me deixa ser a pessoa a entrar no seu coração?

Ele não respondeu. Simplesmente a puxou pra si e beijou-a demoradamente, fazendo-a rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Assim que se soltaram um pouco, ela enxugou os olhos dele, que também haviam sido molhados.

Você ainda não me respondeu! – ela disse e ambos riram

Só se você me prometer que é para sempre!

Eu prometo! – ela disse, beijando-o novamente

Lá fora a chuva havia se acalmado e alguns raios de sol podiam ser vistos, assim como a tempestade que uma vez já os tinha assolado começava a se dissipar.

FIM!

Se ainda houver alguém aí, muito obrigada pela paciência


End file.
